What is the area, in square inches, of a right triangle with a 24-inch leg and a 25-inch hypotenuse?
Solution: The other leg is $\sqrt{25^2-24^2}=\sqrt{625-576}=\sqrt{49}=7$. The area is $\frac12\cdot24\cdot7=12\cdot7=\boxed{84}$ square inches.